


Look to the sky with care, my love

by Mockingbirdblues



Series: Fjorclay Week 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fjorclay Week 2020, Fjord's a paladin though, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unspecified Timeline, maybe not how fae work in d&d but I don't care, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbirdblues/pseuds/Mockingbirdblues
Summary: “Fjord,” Caduceus hums, half caution, half lifeline as he plants himself at Fjord's side. To the fey he says, “This really isn’t necessary. We just want to be on our way.”“You can’t,” the fey sniffs. “Not unless you make it worth my time.”“What do you want?” Fjord asks, reckless and raw. The fey grins.“I want your dreaming."
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: Fjorclay Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715842
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Look to the sky with care, my love

On any other day, an encounter with one minor fey would be manageable, maybe even easy, but by the time Fjord and Caduceus wander away from the evening camp to fill everyone’s canteens at a nearby stream they’re precariously low on magic and energy from two battles (one with bandits, the other with an exasperating number of dire bears.) So when a ring of light bursts to life around them and a lilting chuckle sounds from the shadows, all Fjord can say is, “ _Fuck.”_

The fey is stubborn. It refuses to show itself, preferring to slink between the trees and circle its prey. Fjord uses the last of his spells trying to break the ring keeping them trapped. Caduceus prays vehemently for the Wildmother, but something about the fey magic interferes.

Fjord tries talking to the creature, tries to stall, tries to keep its attention away from the group camped uphill and out of sight. The fey taunts them in riddles until it grows impatient, then it swoops down from the trees disguised as a raven and glances off Fjord’s armor. Fjord stumbles back. Caduceus catches him and immediately checks for damage; there’s no blood but the fey is cackling and Fjord looks dazed. 

“Oh, dear, the things you have in that head of yours my handsome green friend!” It leers, once again hidden in the darkness. “Far better than I hoped. Now, I apologize for being so coy, but I think you’ll agree that it’s more fun this way.” 

The brush rustles. Caduceus can make out a horned figure that slowly reveals itself as it steps into the clearing. Fjord freezes. The fey looks exactly like Mollymauk, down to the jewelry and the tattoos and the scars under his open tunic.

“Have you missed me, Fjord?” Not-Molly purrs. 

“Fjord,” Caduceus hums, half caution, half lifeline as he plants himself at Fjord's side. To the fey he says, “This really isn’t necessary. We just want to be on our way.” 

“You can’t,” Not-Molly sniffs. He examines his claws and flicks his tail. “Not unless you make it worth my time.” 

“What do you want?” Fjord asks, reckless and raw. Not-Molly grins. 

“I am after something very specific, something you won’t even miss that much.” 

Caduceus touches Fjord’s arm, another warning. He redoubles his call to Melora but nothing can break through the ring. They’re on their own. 

“I want your dreaming,” Not-Molly croons, pausing just out of range of Fjord’s sword. He tilts his head and smiles gently, almost fond. “Dreams have never been good to you anyway, have they Fjord? Let me take them off your hands and you can return to our friends un-”

“Fine.” 

Caduceus’ heart drops. 

“Fjord, hold on, maybe-” 

“Too late,” Not-Molly chirps, his eyes bright. “A deal’s a deal.” He takes one confident step forward, grabs Fjord’s by the neck, and kisses him. Fjord goes rigid. Not-Molly pulls away with a contented sigh. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Better than slicing your palm, I think.” He winks at Fjord, then turns on his heel and glides towards the woods. Just before he disappears he lifts one hand, snaps, and dispels the enchantment that had been keeping Fjord and Caduceus trapped. 

“You’re free to go. Pleasure doing business with you.” 

The birds and the frogs cautiously resume their dusk concert once they’re sure the danger has passed. Fjord sways on his feet. Caduceus steadies him. 

“Are you okay?” 

Fjord barks a laugh. “Yeah,” he says, his voice hard. “I’m fucking _peachy_. This has just been an out-fuckin-standing day.” He scrubs his hands over his face and sighs heavily. Caduceus lets him have a moment to breathe, just keeps his hand quiet on Fjord’s shoulder until Fjord is ready to look up. 

“Sorry,” Fjord mutters. “I’m not--you didn’t deserve that. Are you alright?” 

Caduceus nods. 

“Okay.” Fjord inhales, rolls his shoulders, sighs again. “Let’s get back to the group before anything else tries to kill us.” 

➵➵➵

“Finally!” Jester crows as soon as they come into view. “You two were gone for so long! Were you too busy kis-” She stops as soon as she sees Fjord’s battered expression. 

“What happened?” Beau asks, rising from where she’d been resting between Jester’s legs while Jester braided her hair. Her staff is already in her hands despite the fact that she’s covered in bruises from the day’s skirmishes. 

“We ran into a fey,” Caduceus explains mildly. 

“We handled it,” Fjord adds. 

“How?” Caleb is frowning. Yasha stands as well, arms crossed, her gaze scanning the woods around them for trouble. Fjord shrugs. 

“It didn’t want much.” 

“You made a deal,” Caleb says, vaguely horrified. 

“It didn’t give us much choice. Look, it’s fine, really.” Fjord extends his arms and shifts his weight from leg to leg, proving his soundness. “All the important bits are here. We did, uh, forget water though, sorry.” 

“Do we need to leave?” Caleb asks. Frumpkin rouses from his napping spot by the fire and scrambles up Caleb’s body to drape himself over Caleb’s shoulders. Caleb automatically lifts a hand to scratch behind his ears.

“I believe we encroached on its territory by the creek,” Caduceus says. “It didn’t seem interested in pursuing us.” 

Beau fidgets with her staff. “Traveling at night isn’t going to be easy either.” 

“Fjord?” Caleb asks quietly, because Fjord’s attention has wandered and he’s leaning into Caduceus for stability and he looks a bit like a man drowning. “If you would rather not remain, we can go. If you think this spot is as safe as any, I will put up the hut and we will take extra care to be watchful tonight.” 

Fjord blinks, chews on his bottom lip, then clears his throat and straightens. Caduceus immediately misses his contact but he’s impressed by how sure Fjord’s voice is when he speaks.

“I, uh, I think we’ll be fine in the hut. I gave it what it wanted, that’s usually enough, right?” 

“ _Ja_...from what I’ve read.” 

“I can patrol the perimeter in the meantime, just in case,” Yasha offers. Nott jumps up to join her. Caduceus gently propels Fjord toward the fire, where he settles down heavily. Jester sits beside him while Beau helps Caduceus pool rations together into something resembling a meal. 

“I have a donut left from the last time we stopped in town.” Jester offers. “Would that help?” 

Fjord huffs a laugh and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m fine. You should save that, uh, delicacy. Thank you though.” 

“How much is he bullshitting us?” Beau whispers when she and Caduceus have their backs turned to the fire. Caduceus hesitates. Fjord clearly doesn’t want to tell everyone what he gave up, but some explanation will set the group at ease and Beau has always been good at keeping secrets. 

“The fey, ah, it got into his head somehow and changed shape to look like your friend,” he replies. “Mollymauk. It was a unkind thing to do, even for a fey.” 

“Oh. Shit." Beau stabs at a piece of cheese. "That's fucked up.” 

Once the food is ready and the group gathers around the fire to eat, Beau kicks Fjord’s leg so he makes room for her on the side not occupied by Jester. Fjord grunts, but he obliges and Caduceus can see him relax once he’s flanked by his friends. 

➵➵➵

They set watch shifts outside of the hut. Nott wakes Caduceus and Fjord once she and Caleb are done. Caduceus makes one more attempt to convince Fjord to take the extra rest instead.

“I am happy to stay awake. You should not stress yourself unnecessarily,” Caleb whispers in support. Fjord waves his hand dismissively. “Thank you, both of you. I appreciate the concern but I’m fine. Really. Come on Cad.” 

To his credit, Fjord does _seem_ fine. Caduceus didn’t have healing left for the minor injuries Fjord sustained during the few attacks they tried on the fey before realizing they were impossibly outmatched, but they’re nothing he can’t fix in the morning. Fjord could probably heal himself tonight, but he’s on edge, which is not the ideal mindset for magically stitching skin back together when one is still relatively unpracticed at it. 

They sit quietly for a while, watching the woods, keeping the fire fed and the darkness at bay. Fjord leans into Caduceus and Caduceus welcomes him, makes room for him against his side, kisses his temple. 

Fjord sighs. “Some day, huh.” 

“We’ve had better.” 

Fjord chuckles. Caduceus keeps his arms around him, measures his words against what he thinks Fjord needs and places them carefully when he speaks. 

“I’m sorry. I should have noticed...something. We shouldn’t have walked into that trap. I don’t know what I missed.” 

Fjord twists to look up at Caduceus. Caduceus avoids his gaze. Fjord frowns and then turns to face him. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Fjord assures. “We were both exhausted. The last thing I expected was to run into something like that at the end of a day like today.” 

“We had a few in the Savalirwood.” Caduceus is still looking away, pensive. “There’s usually...mushrooms, or stones, or music to lure you in.” 

“Caduceus.” Fjord gently takes Caduceus’ face in his hands. Caduceus instinctually leans into his touch. “We did everything we could and we made it out okay. That’s all that matters, right?”

It’s not. Caduceus is supposed to protect them; he’s supposed to see the things they can’t, especially here among the trees where he senses so much more than they do. He hates to fail Fjord—who has grown into so much of Caduceus’ heart—most of all. 

“Did you feel any different when you were sleeping?” 

Fjord shrugs. "No." He settles back into Caduceus as he returns his attention to the forest. “I feel normal, I guess.” 

“I’ll talk...I’ll ask, in the morning, I’m sure there’s something She can do.” 

“Sure.” Fjord rests his head on Caduceus’ shoulder and reaches for Caduceus' hand. “Really though, I’m not too worried. That thing was right, compared to the nightmares I've had, dreamless sleep can't be so bad. Maybe it’s a blessing in disguise.” 

Caduceus nods. He can’t help feeling that they haven’t seen the last of Not-Molly but that’s a problem for the future, when they’ve all had more sleep and a little time to heal. For now, he holds Fjord closer and whispers a request to the trees, who whisper back in their slow, silent way, promising to do what they can. Only time will tell if it’s enough. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In an alternate reality where I don't have 8 million other things to do, this gets a second chapter and we figure out what happens to dreamless Fjord...
> 
> 1/3 contributions for Fjorclay week. I saw some cool work by others so I wanted to throw my hat in. A perhaps unconventional take on Dreams for Day 5 with a touch of post-battle couple.
> 
> I never write characters that aren't my own because I've always been afraid of messing them up (+ I have only listened up to E40), but folks were very kind on my first attempt with these excellent boys and I'm having fun figuring them out, so huge thanks to all who encouraged me! (Def still working on the dynamic between them, ik ik.) 
> 
> I indulge my love for plant symbolism at every opportunity so ideally I'll get a custom header done for all of these but...we'll see. Nightshade this time to signify deception and danger.


End file.
